<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Override by CandyCanine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875402">Override</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCanine/pseuds/CandyCanine'>CandyCanine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do Androids dream of electric sheep [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, android sex, sexy source code</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCanine/pseuds/CandyCanine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The courier finds Chief Harkness' user manual. She didn't bargain for what she'd find in there. And, in the end, it could have been worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harkness/Female Lone Wanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do Androids dream of electric sheep [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Override</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In her life since she had left the Vault Janice had been confronted with a lot of difficult, unpleasant decisions. She had also learned a great deal, had used that knowledge to her own advantage and to the benefit of other people which had led to Three Dog insisting on calling her Angel of the Wastes. She personally thought this was bullshit, because she only did what she knew was right. </p>
<p>But now, however, she had been confronted with a decision that had her brooding for weeks and still, she was no closer to a solution to her dilemma than she had been the moment she had found the fucking holotape. She should have been expecting something like this, but for whatever reason she hadn’t, and the find in Zimmer’s former room had rendered her helpless.</p>
<p>Leaning her back against a couple of rocks Janice stared at her hands and wondered what she would want if it was her. If it was better to know this sort of thing or if she’d rather be left in blissful ignorance. Well. </p>
<p>She could have left Harkness in blissful ignorance, but she had made the choice for him back then. In the end, he had been glad about it and agreed it was better that he knew. So maybe this was the same. Only how the fuck she could possibly approach this even remotely tactfully she had no clue. She couldn’t just go to him and say: “Hey, I found your user manual, by the way.”</p>
<p>Or maybe she should do just that. Just get it off her hands. Before she got tempted any further. She was sure she had already lost good karma just looking at it. Knowing what it contained had given her a few sleepless nights and the thought of ever snapping and using the information she had spent three days and nights to decipher after hacking into the disc would doubtlessly send her straight to hell with no return ticket.</p>
<p>Why did it have to be him, of all men? He had sent shivers down her spine with the very first look he had given her. And from there on, it had only gotten worse. No matter how tough she had become, no matter how hardened by survival she was by now, the thought of him... and the fucking contents of the last chapter of the manual... turned her into a helpless heap of racing heart, wrenching stomach and jellified knees. It was despicable.</p>
<p>But thinking that, her mind was suddenly made up. She’d give this to him and do her best to forget about it. Wouldn’t it be lovely if humans had a memory override too? Some really nasty things could just be wiped out and severe traumas simply deleted, reset. Redo from start. Janice laboured to her feet and shook her head with a wistful sigh. She’d give anything to wipe the contents of the holotape off her mind.</p>
<p>And lead us not into temptation... fuck. She had fallen into it head over heels and was completely drenched in it by now.</p>
<p>She shouldered her rifle – HIS rifle, by the way, she had never used another weapon after he had given it to her – and set off for Rivet City. She needed to get this off her chest. Maybe mixing the codes in her head and speaking them out loud all wrongly would blur her memories. </p>
<p>And maybe the sun would rise to the north... no, the northeast! Janice chuckled to herself and wondered who of them was the greater moron: that lunatic, or herself?</p>
<p>She found Harkness in the marketplace as usual and approached him inconspicuously, whispering as she passed him by, in so low a voice that only he with his sharpened senses could hear her: “We need to talk. In private.”<br/>
His face didn’t betray anything and she wasn’t even sure he’d heard her. She could only hope so. Making her way to the lower deck she found herself clench her hands and knead her fingers. She didn’t want to do this... fuck, she really didn’t want to do this.</p>
<p>He found her roughly half an hour later, and by that time, Janice was already biting her nails.<br/>
“Sorry it took so long but I had to make sure the shift changeover went smoothly. What is it?”<br/>
Janice took a deep breath. “I found something that... I think you should know about. In Zimmer’s room, a couple of weeks ago.”</p>
<p>Harkness had a look around and beckoned her to follow him. She did so and they descended another flight of stairs and walked down a corridor that had been, to judge by the undisturbed dust on the floor, unused in ages.<br/>
He opened a door and she stepped in to find herself into a small room that reminded her of the clinic. An old, dusty cot leaned against a wall and on a desk stood an old, broken down terminal. Harkness silently closed the door behind them and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Janice had to summon all her courage. “It’s... I don’t know how to tactfully tell you, so I’ll just blurt it out and hope you take no offence...” She gulped for air. “I found your user manual.”<br/>
Harkness stared for her for a while until he remembered to blink. “My user manual.”<br/>
Janice found herself unable to look into his face. “Yes.”<br/>
When he failed to reply for what had to be five minutes Janice finally dared to look up again.<br/>
“How...” Was the only thing he managed.</p>
<p>“I admit I went into his room by nothing better than sheer, bland curiosity. And I found a holotape that was so heavily encrypted I had to take it home to Megaton with me to run it through my computer there. I know, I probably should have given it to you immediately, but I didn’t even think it had something to do with you directly. I tell you I was mortified when I found out what it was. I deleted every last little trace of this, I swear.” To avoid his boring stare, she finally dug into her pack and produced the tape that she had hidden at the very bottom, wrapped in paper and packed into a lunch box. She unpacked, unwrapped it and handed it over to him with a strained smile. “Here.”</p>
<p>Harkness stared at it. “I sincerely hope no one else has one of those.”<br/>
“Not from me”, Janice almost snapped. “I swear!”<br/>
He looked up at her and smiled crookedly. “I wasn’t implying something like this, Janice, don’t worry. But if Zimmer had one, there’s a chance that someone else might have one.”<br/>
“Yes”, Janice gave back. “But... well... I don’t know if it can put you at ease, but anyway...” She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her left ear. “If someone has one of those, then it’s someone who also knows all the codes Zimmer knew. This thing was so heavily encrypted that I sincerely doubt that apart from me, anyone else out of the Commonwealth would be able to decode it.”<br/>
“Smart, aren’t you”, Harkness replied, but with a smile.<br/>
Janice shrugged with a sheepish grin. “It’s what I’m really good at.”<br/>
“I can see that.” Harkness slipped the tape into a pocket and pursed his lips before giving her a thoughtful look.<br/>
Janice took a deep breath. “I case you wonder... Yes. I read half of it before I realised what this was about. But what I learned was that you have an override. All but the violet codes have an override. The override code is triple seven omega.”<br/>
“Violet?” Harkness narrowed his eyes. “The code you restored my memories with was a violet code.”<br/>
“Yes, and the factory reset is also a violet code. There’s a few others, and I’m sure you’ll want to learn them to shoot anyone speaking those before they can finish. But all the others have an override.” She took another deep breath. </p>
<p> “I can hardly believe it.” Harkness gave her another crooked smile. “I guess it’s the human part of my mind still refusing to believe it.”<br/>
Janice licked her lips in nervousness. “Want proof?”<br/>
“I take your word for it.” He then extended a hand and Janice took it, realising as she did so that it really did feel like human flesh and skin. Warm and firm. She didn’t want to let go. </p>
<p>Obviously, Harkness had noticed this. “Janice?”<br/>
“Hm?” She looked up, her heart racing. The smile he gave her was strange and completely new to her.<br/>
“Can I have that hand back?”<br/>
Janice swallowed her heart that had jumped into her throat. “Unwillingly.”<br/>
The smile on Harkness’ face softened and he leaned forward. “I’m an android, Janice. A machine.”<br/>
“I know, better than anyone else but you.”<br/>
He shook his head, still smiling. “I probably shouldn’t be surprised that you are the one person not put off by that.”<br/>
“Put off??” Janice had to bite back a hysteric giggle. “I... I’m more... uhm...” She felt an embarrassing heat creep into her face and broke off.<br/>
Harkness in turn chuckled softly and leaned a little closer. “More what?”<br/>
His face suddenly only an inch apart from hers she could feel his breath on her skin, like real breath, and her heart wanted to break free of her ribcage. “More... uhm... do you really want an honest answer to this?”<br/>
“Absolutely.” It was hardly more than a whisper and Janice felt shivers of gooseflesh creep all over her body.<br/>
“More turned on.”<br/>
“Ah. I thought so.” He didn’t move closer. “Turned on by a robot.”<br/>
“Android.”<br/>
“I guess you’re one of the few people to know the difference. Or care about it.”<br/>
“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>They both chuckled.</p>
<p>“And you have read my manual.”<br/>
“I’m desperately trying to forget about it.”<br/>
He frowned. “And why is that so?”<br/>
“Because I don’t want to have that power over you even if I’d never use it.”<br/>
Harkness shook his head with a smile. “You said I had an override. Honestly, I don’t know about this, but I guess confronted with it I find out.” Then he leaned a little closer. “I guess it can’t hurt to try it out. I admit there is no one I would rather trust this with than you.”<br/>
Her mouth suddenly too dry to swallow Janice emitted a pathetic little gagging sound.<br/>
“Please, give me a test sequence.”<br/>
“Uhm.” She cleared her throat. “Are you sure?”<br/>
“Absolutely.”<br/>
Janice looked at him and her eyes suddenly caught in his. </p>
<p> “Initialise sequence alpha one seven six four, code red”, she whispered.<br/>
Harkness blinked.<br/>
“Did you use the override?”<br/>
He didn’t answer at once and shook his head. “I did. Knowing the code, it felt like a reflex.”<br/>
“Well that works at least”, she said. But when he looked at her again, she couldn’t resist.<br/>
“Initialise sequence alpha one seven five eight, code red.” She said it slowly, to give him time to shut her up.<br/>
He didn’t. And he didn’t use the override, either. Instead, he smiled and dug a hand into her hair. “Are you serious?”<br/>
Caught in his stare, Janice could only nod.<br/>
“What else, Janice?” Harkness leaned a little forward and she felt her breath trapped inside her chest.<br/>
“Initialise sequence alpha one seven”, she whispered while he lowered his eyelids with a slow smile. “Seven nine, code red.”<br/>
Harkness chuckled and kissed her and Janice opened her lips to him in sheer reflex. His lips were warm, however, and moist, just like human lips, and god, could he kiss. She melted into his arms and was seriously short of breath when he broke the kiss and leaned back. “You didn’t use the override”, she whispered.<br/>
His voice was low. “I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Still feeling shy, but also the tiniest bit bolder now, Janice ran a hand through his hair. “You know, using these codes on you gave me nightmare for the last few weeks.”<br/>
“Nightmares?” he gave her a mystified stare. “Why nightmares?”<br/>
“Because in my dream, I used these on you and turned you into my slave.”<br/>
“Well.” He ran a finger down her cheek. “But you did give me the override.”<br/>
“I did.”<br/>
“Go on.”<br/>
Janice shook her head in confusion. “What?”</p>
<p>Harkness chuckled softly under his breath. “These were surely not the only codes you read?”<br/>
“No.” She had a lump in her throat that refused to vanish. “But...”<br/>
He shut her up with another kiss. “Janice”, he whispered.<br/>
Janice in turn felt her resistance and her morals crumble to dust at the sound of her name coming from his lips. “Initialise sequence alpha one seven”, she whispered and he pressed a small kiss at the base of her neck which made her gasp out the rest of the code. “Eight two, code red.”</p>
<p>He pulled her close and breathed heavily into her ear. “You are serious, aren’t you.”<br/>
Janice felt a chuckle bubble out of her as if she was going mad. But maybe she was going mad... After all, she was just busily seducing Rivet City’s security chief with AI commands.<br/>
“Initialise sequence alpha one eight two five, code red”, she whispered, suddenly feeling reckless.<br/>
Harkness shook his head with a grin and, with a move so fast and effortless it took her by surprise, closed his arms around her hips and picked her up. Within two seconds he had her back pressed against the wall and was nuzzling the curve where her neck met her shoulder.</p>
<p>Janice’s last bit of decency dissolved. “Initialise sequence alpha one eight two seven, code red.” Her voice was almost a soft moan now.<br/>
Harkness responded with a grunt and gently dug his teeth into the base of her throat. “Janice”, he whispered breathlessly.<br/>
Janice dissolved. “Initialise sequence alpha one eight three one.”<br/>
His hands were hot on her skin as they dug under her shirt and wandered upward to close around her breasts. Janice moaned against his lips when he kissed her again while fondling her nipples.<br/>
“Initialise sequence alpha one eight”, she gasped when he leaned back. “Three seven, code red.”</p>
<p>His fingers were not only warm and strong, but also incredibly nimble. It took him mere moments to undo her trousers and within moments more, they dropped down onto her ankles. Janice’s world went a little blurry round the edges another few moments later when the fingers of his right hand brushed down her belly, past her navel through her curls and slid between her thighs and upward. She buried her face into Harkness’ shoulder with a moan and held onto him for dear life, no longer gasping commands but only his name. He chuckled into her ear. “If you insist on calling me Harkness then add Chief, Janice. Otherwise call me Paul.”<br/>
Janice opened her eyes again. “Paul?”<br/>
He smiled at her under lowered lids. “Well the human whose memories are part of mine did have a first name, you know.”<br/>
“Of course”, she replied breathlessly. “I just... I just didn’t think of it.”<br/>
He placed a few kisses on her cheek and down her throat. “Janice.”<br/>
“Paul...”<br/>
“That works almost as good as a sequence, you know that.” He sounded amused and Janice emitted a breathless little chuckle. But before she could say anything she felt him shift and grope for his belt while his other hand was still between her legs, driving her crazy with just not touching the right spot. Bastard. He had to use the override precisely here, of course.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this, Janice? You don’t have an override.” He still sounded amused, despite his hitched breathing.<br/>
“I don’t need one”, Janice snapped in what she could only describe as an urgent little whimper.<br/>
Next thing she knew the finger between her legs was replaced by something else and within seconds, Janice was moaning against his lips as he hungrily and greedily kissed her while he moved slowly inside her. She could only sling her arms around him.</p>
<p>He picked up speed and Janice couldn’t control the sounds she made any more, she moaned and groaned and squealed lustfully and completely unchecked into his shoulder while he thrust into her with ever increasing ferocity until they both were groaning raggedly. He gasped her name a few moments later and spent himself into her with a few last, deep thrusts that sent Janice over the edge. She wailed and moaned his name as she came and when they leaned against each other afterwards, catching back their breath, she realised that she had not given him any more commands. </p>
<p>“Oh, just because you can give me commands like that doesn’t mean I don’t know what to do on my own”, he replied with a slow, languorous smile when she asked about it.<br/>
Smiling in return Janice traced a finger across his cheek. “Good. I don’t think I’d have gotten the numbers right in the heat of events.”<br/>
Harkness laughed softly. “Now that would have been awkward, for sure.”<br/>
Janice couldn’t suppress a giggle. </p>
<p>When they had dressed themselves somewhat later Janice realised that Harkness was giving her a very thoughtful look. She felt her eyebrows rise of their own accord and as a reply, he gave her a very crooked smile before speaking. “Anyone but you knowing any of these codes could really lead to some serious embarrassment on my part.”<br/>
Janice swallowed. “I know.”<br/>
“A good thing then, that no one beside you knows.”<br/>
“At least not here. In the Commonwealth, though...”<br/>
“In the Commonwealth they think me dead”, he interrupted her. “And here, no one knows, and no one ever will.” With these words he took the disc out of the pocket, dropped it and stepped on it, shattering it with a crunching sound with the heel of his boot.<br/>
Janice looked at the remnants of the disc and then at his face. “<i>I</i> know.”<br/>
He smiled and took a step forward, slinging her arms around her before placing a very tender kiss onto her forehead. “I trust you with those, Janice. My secrets have always been safe with you.”<br/>
Janice ran both hands through his hair, a glow spreading from her belly into her whole body at the sight of his smile. “Can androids fall in love?”<br/>
“I don’t know”, he gave back in a very low voice. “In general. This one in particular...” He leaned forward and his lips brushed her ear. “I think this one can.”<br/>
Then he moved his lips to claim hers in a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>